The Things We Leave Behind
by watchamecallit
Summary: When things go wrong in America, Alex Rider is brought back under the watchful eye of MI6. In need of a new guardian and with his life under threat, he is placed in the tender loving care of a certain group of SAS soldiers...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the related books/characters, excepting any OCs in this fanfic.**

* * *

' _You're okay, it's gonna be fine.' He fumbled desperately with her t-shirt, there was_ so much _blood. 'Look at me. Sabina,_ look at me. _'_

 _There was a faraway haze in her eyes. Almost as if, as if – no! Alex pressed his hands into her stomach, wadding the soaking fabric up in an attempt to stop the steady flow – how was this much blood even_ possible _? It was red and sticky between his fingers, already clotting around his knees as he leant over her, and -_

'Alex.'

The voice yanked him from the memory and he blinked. Mrs Jones was watching him. There was something in her eyes. _Sympathy._ It made him want to throw things, and his fingers curled fiercely into the armrests.

The new Head of MI6 sighed and steepled her fingers. 'As I was saying, we could place you with a foster family. However, with your -' here she paused '- situation, security is paramount.'

She waited, as if for his input, and Alex fought back a wave of jet lag. When all he did was adjust the rucksack resting between his knees – all that was left to him in this sorry world – she took a breath and battled on.

'As such, we have decided upon a temporary decision. It is -' another hesitation, fingers subconsciously probing the air for a peppermint '- an immediate solution and perhaps not ideal.'

For a moment the room was thick with silence. Absently, Alex watched the dust motes drifting in the weak sunlight slanting between the blinds. Mrs Jones fiddled with an empty box of peppermints. Her nails were short, the quicks slightly ragged. He'd never imagined her as the chewing type. Then again, she was now responsible for the whole MI6 shitshow. He flicked a shred of something from his tracksuits and wondered who she'd chosen for Deputy Head.

'Well.' Was that resignation? Regret? Maybe she was just tired – god only knew he was. So tired the edge of Blunt's old desk had a double. 'The car should be outside.'

Alex nodded and stood. What else could he do, really? He swung his bag over his shoulder and moved towards the door. Mrs Jones followed him and reached to open it. In the corridor, two men dressed casually – an absurd attempt to mask the way their blank faces screamed 'agent' - waited to what, escort him? Were they supposed to make him feel _safe_? It was ridiculous, and maybe once he would have laughed.

'Alex,' Mrs Jones said, quickly. He turned and she was standing in the doorway, hands knotting together. Many things hung between them, and just then she might have voiced any of them. Just then she was a middle aged woman who liked the colour black and cried over photo albums when she was alone and he was her mistake. Then one of the agents shifted, and the window, if it had ever been, closed. The Head of MI6 gave Alex a perfunctory smile, and maybe there was a shadow behind it and maybe the lighting was a little harsh. 'I'll be in touch.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the related books/characters, excepting any OCs in this fanfic.**

* * *

 _ **Previously: 'Alex,' Mrs Jones said, quickly. He turned and she was standing in the doorway, hands knotting together. Many things hung between them, and just then she might have voiced any of them. Just then she was a middle aged woman who liked the colour black and cried over photo albums when she was alone and he was her mistake. Then one of the agents shifted, and the window, if it had ever been, closed. The Head of MI6 gave Alex a perfunctory smile, and maybe there was a shadow behind it and maybe the lighting was a little harsh. 'I'll be in touch.'**_

* * *

It was a two hour drive. Alex tried hard not to fall asleep, staring out the darkened window without seeing. The car was a taxi and the driver looked the part. One of agents had come along for the ride, taking shotgun and leaving Alex alone in the back. After the first fifteen minutes of dead quiet, the driver glanced at them both and flicked the radio on.

 _The doorbell went as Sabina came in from the kitchen, ice cream under one arm and bowls balanced on her other hand. Alex started but Mrs Pleasure gave him a warm smile and stepped into the hallway. 'Stay where you are, Alex. I'll get it.'_

 _Sabina passed Alex a bowl and said, 'I want to see that new film. You know, the one with the actor who played that guy in the James Bond film. Whatshisname.'_

 _Mr pleasure propped his elbows on the table. 'Birthday boy picks the film. What's it to be, Al?'_

 _Sabina jiggled her eyebrows at him. Alex snorted with laughter and opened his mouth to say that really, he didn't mind – and the first gunshot slapped his ears._

The taxi jerked to a stop at a red light and Alex jerked with it. They'd come off the highway and he hadn't even noticed - can't _afford_ to not notice, pull it together. They were on the other side of London, on the outskirts. Two more lights, past a twenty-four hour Sainsburys, and they swung left into a cul-de-sac lined with apartment blocks. The car pulled up at the second to last building, a moderately ugly and practical five story thing painted a pleasant off-white.

The agent pushed his door open and Alex followed suit. He straightened and rolled his shoulders before hefting his bag. The taxi pulled away to make a u-turn at the bottom of the road as they walked up to the entrance. Ten post boxes lined one side of the alcove, with ten buzzers beside the door. The agent stepped up and buzzed number 8.

' _Yes?'_ The voice was tinny and distorted.

'Mr Romaine? We're here to fix your boiler.'

Alex bit back a derisive laugh. He supposed he was the student on work experience.

' _The boiler?'_ There was a pause. _'Ah. Right.'_ The door popped open with an electric hum and the agent ushered him inside.

Each floor was split into two apartments. They found number 8 three flights up on the right, with a door painted black and a pristine doormat. The agent pressed the doorbell and they waited. There was a shuffling, and the crunch of several locks being turned, then the knob swivelled and a dark figure loomed in the door frame.

Alex, standing half behind the agent, blinked. There was something, something familiar about this man, with his fierce dark eyes and the way his shoulders filled the small space, and – _oh._ The man's gaze flicked past the agent, who was speaking very seriously about boilers, and skimmed over the teenager. He looked away and then back again, very quickly, stare narrowing.

Wolf's voice cut over the agent's, sharp with surprise. ' _Cub?_ '

* * *

 **Yeet. Second chapter is upppp! :D Anyways *guilty muttering* I can't remember what Sabina's parents are called, hence the Mr and Mrs. Sorry about that. Also, can anyone tell me when Alex's birthday is? I think it featured at the end of one of the books (when he gets a birthday present from Tom or Jack, possibly a video game after that one where he has to fight his way through a game in RL?).**

 **And a MASSIVE THANK YOU to my very fist ever reviewer, Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister :D And of course Leticia99, my second ever reviewer :P You guys made my day.**


End file.
